Hyperthermia
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: Jack has a fever. Ralph, like the mother he his, decides to take care of the choir leader. yaoi, jalph, boyxboy. don't like, don't read. rated T to be safe.


_**Hyperthermia**_  
 _ **TO THE AWESOME PEOPLE FROM MY POEMS 'RALPH'S LAMENT': Thank you for your kind words, you have influenced me to write more poems and stories. It is so great to hear people who believe in me despite living so far away. Aragatou (japanese for thank you)**_  
 _ **A/N: Okay, last weekend I was caught with stress-induced hyperthermia. While groaning and writhing, I wondered if Jack ever had this problem. So I then thought of Ralph taking care of him. Enjoy! This is before they killed the first pig, because Jack would be stressed at this time.**_

It was morning, Jack and Ralph were having small chat, sitting on the beach.  
"Well, this was fun, Ralph, but I must go hunt." Jack secretly wanted to stay and talk with Ralph (and possibly snog him) not to mention his head was aching and making him dizzy.  
"Okay, Jack. Be safe"

Jack stood up but his head groaned with the abrupt movement. Jack swerved slightly.  
"What's wrong, Jack?"  
"N-nothing. I'm fine. Just my head."  
"What's wrong with your head?" Ralph looked concerned.  
"Nothing. Just dizzy."  
Ralph stood up, "Let me feel."  
"No. It's fine."

Ralph ignored Jack, lifting his hand to feel at Jack's forehead. He gasped.  
"Bloody hell, Jack. You're hot!"  
Jack smirked, "Yah I am."  
Ralph blushed, "Not like that, I mean you've got a fever."  
"I can't have a fever. You're probably feeling the sun. We ARE on a island."  
Ralph huffed, "Listen, if my mom taught me anything, it's to tell when someone's sick."  
"I'm fine." Jack turned to walk away, grimicing at the pain in his head. He felt a hand grip his wrist. Jack looked back to see Ralph have puppy eyes  
"Please, Jack. Let me take care of you. I don't want you're condition getting worse."  
Jack blushed, clearing his throat, "W-well. Um. I guess the pig could...wait. but what about meat?"  
"We can eat fruit and berries." Ralph rolled his eyes.

Ralph and Jack walked to one of the shelters. Jack laid down on the goldon boy's instruction.  
"Now, I will get you some fruit and water." Ralph left. Jack chuckled at Ralph's wife-like tendencies towards him. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he liked Ralph's attention. Mostly because Ralph hardly notices anything the red head does. Jack sighed, realizing that the sickness was caused by stress.

Ralph came back, "Okay, here we go. Simon helped me pick the fruit and I decided to get you fresh water than what there was laying under the tree." Ralph gently placed the fruit by Jack and propped the water on the corner of the shelter. Jack tried to look cool, but his reddening face from his fever was preventing that.  
Ralph sighed, "You should drink the water. Your looking horrid."  
"Hey, I'm not that bad-looking." Jack defended.  
"Not like that, I mean you look bad sick, you ninny." Ralph sighed.

Jack slightly gasped when he felt Ralph's hand on his face. Then Ralph kissed his forehead.  
"You're burning up, Jack. Does anything hurt or ache?" Ralph demanded.  
Jack blushed, "Nothing except my head."  
"I'll go check with Piggy to see what you have."  
Jack was urked, "No."  
"What?" Ralph was halfway standing when he heard Jack sneer.  
"I'm getting sick of how you go to Piggy. Why can't you just ignore him for the night?"  
"I can't do that, he needs me to take care of the littluns."  
Jack shuffled so he was facing the wall of the shelter, upset. He ignored his headache.  
"Sucks to the littluns." Jack mumbled under his breath. Jack could tell how childish he looked, but he was upset.  
"Jack." Ralph sighed irritably, "what's wrong?"  
"I don't care what I have. Can't you just take care of me? Not including Piggy?" Jack looked over in Ralphs eyes.  
Ralph shook his head, smirking, "Fine. I'll watch you, you big baby."

Ralph grabbed the coconut of water and motioned for Jack to sit up. He placed his hand behind Jacks head (taking note of the sweat forming on Jacks neck) and took the coconut between the hunter's lips. Jack drank as much of the water as he could.  
"There you go. Now eat some fruit. I made sure it was of perfect ripeness." Ralph handed one to Jack.  
Jack took it, "Thank you, Ralph. For, you know, taking care of me."  
"No problem." Ralph smiled, pecking Jack's lips slightly before quickly pulling away, he didn't want to catch whatever Jack had. They smiled at each other warmly. The red head ate the fruit. When he finished, the two stared at each other.  
"You probably need to rest. The sun seems to be going down anyway." Ralph moved the leaves so they looked comfortable.  
"Does that feel better?" Ralph asked.  
"Yah." Jack pouted a little, if he went to sleep, Ralph wouldn't have to take care of him anymore and he would go back to Piggy. Jack knows he shouldn't worry, but he was jealous and possessive  
"Well, good night." Ralph yawned. He began to stand up again until Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.  
"Please don't go. Stay with me, Ralph?" Jack pleaded, slightly humiliated by his begging.  
"Oh my god, Jack." Ralph mumbled, but smiling nonetheless.  
"Okay, scoot over." Ralph laid down by Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around the golden boy and he rested his head on Jack's shoulder.  
"I love you, Ralph. You mother figure." Jack said sleepily.  
"I love you too, Jack. You father figure." Ralph smirked, noticing the slight decreasing of Jack's temperature.

The next day Piggy told Ralph Jack had stress-induced hyperthermia.

 _ **A/N: So, Jack had hyperthermia. Poor Jack. I just had to make the Jealous Jack come out And make the mother ralph come out. They are so canon. ^\\\\\\\^ I hope you guys enjoyed. Like and comment, plz.**_


End file.
